Forbidden Love
by LostGirl Megz
Summary: Neverland changes everything. The life of Crystal changed completely as she found her home here. New relationships were formed as Neverland became home. However, some relationships came prove to be fatal. Sometimes, forbidden love has the ability to kill. Pan never fails and he won't let the girl he has his eyes on get away. Hope you like it... Please do review! :D
1. Crystal Johnson

**A/N:**

**Hello all! This is my second OUAT Fanfic. This is an OC fic with huge doses of Felix and Pan *le sexy smirk***

**I just feel Felix is kind of a neglected character in the fanfiction universe and I really wanted to write a fic with him as the lead so...Here it is!**

**OK Now I am talking too much...Check out the chappie!**

**Hope you like it!**

**Please do review - All opinions are appreciated**

* * *

**C's Point Of View:**

Surviving in Neverland isn't an easy task - Especially not when you are a Lost One.

Living up to Peter Pan's expectations, everyday, is one hell of a task.

Putting your life on the line just to prove yourself worthy of Pan's trust, though tiring, is the most exhilarating feeling in the world.

* * *

_" Come on C - Is this all you've got! I really expected to you be tougher than this!"_

_Pan pushed me roughly to the ground as he brought the sword down to my neck. I managed to push him away and made a run for my sword but it proved to be failed attempt. He pulled me back roughly, making me scream when his hands fell on my wounds_

_"You are a lost One C," Pan practically screamed at me, "and you have to be tougher than this!"_

* * *

Being a Lost One is not easy - Especially when you are a girl.

The Only Lost Girl In Neverland.

Being subjected to the taunts on your first day is really bad - The sneers and smirks, the smug little faces.

* * *

_"A GIRL!"_

_The Lost Boys gaped as they looked at Pan. Pan nodded and gestured towards me. I stepped forward and dropped my hood._

_A tall blonde standing at the back whistled, making everyone laugh out loud. The blonde moved ahead and into the light of the fire, smirking_

_"Felix.." cautioned Pan as the boy strode forward. He stepped in front of me and looked me in the eye and breathed, "Why don't you go back home and wash clothes, Darling. Neverland isn't for people like y..."_

_The words had barely left his mouth when he found himself slammed against the ground._

_"Never Ever," I hissed, "Say that again. I belong here as much as you do."_

* * *

But that was then, many decades ago.

Slowly, everything changed. Neverland became a home- the Only place where I could gain solace. The Lost Boys and Pan were my family.

It all felt so natural - As if my life before Neverland never existed.

* * *

_Felix ran through the jungle with a smile on his face,"Come on C, hurry up!"_

_"Coming Felix!" I shouted back as I cut through the overgrowth and ran behind him. We both laughed as we let the adrenaline take over our senses._

_I ran as fast as I could, overtaking him while laughing gleefully._

_"Why you little..."_

_I screamed theatrically as Felix chased me along the coast of Neverland._

* * *

Clearly, me and Felix mended relationships. Well...a little more than mended.

I did say that being a Lost Girl is not easy.

It isn't.

Especially not when you are the object of Peter Pan's desire and you end up falling in love with Felix.

* * *

My name is Crystal Isabel Johnson and this is the story of my life on Neverland.


	2. In Her Honour

**A/N:**

**Hello Guys!**

**Hope you liked the first chappie.**

******Sorry for the short, crappy chapter. These studies are honestly driving me insane.**

**Whatever! :P**

**Please do review - It makes my day (Please, pretty please)**

**Thanks!**

* * *

The sound of the flute and the howls of the lost boys cut through the silence of the night like a dagger.

Peter Pan sat at the center of the gathering, a bonfire flickering in front of his face. A smile crossed his lips as he played the flute and looked at the Lost Boys.

All of them danced around the fire in a circle, laughing gleefully. The speed of Pan's tune increased, and the feet of the Boys moved gracefully to it. All of them looked seemed totally drunk, oblivious to their surroundings.

Pan closed his eyes as the tune neared its climax. Amid the swirling of the Boys' cloaks and the crackling of the fire, Pan opened his eyes and stood up.

All the boys froze as Felix shouted, "INCOMING!"

In the blink of an eye, all the Lost Boys had taken position, their weapons pointing outwards. The sound of approaching footsteps could be heard clearly as all the Boys squinted to see who the intruder was.

A hooded figure stopped at the entrance of the camp and looked around. The boys heaved a sigh of relief as Pan moved to the front, smirking.

"What's the news, C?"

All the eyes shifted from Pan to the hooded figure.

A smile betrayed the lips of the other person as a soft voice proudly proclaimed- "All I can say is that the Jolly Roger has fewer residents now and Captain Jones now has just one hand instead of two"

She had barely finished her sentence as the Boys burst into celebrations, hooting.

Slowly, the girl let her hood fall to her shoulders.

Pan smiled faintly as he looked at her.

Crystal had been with them for well over a decade but he never got used to her beauty. Her long, brown hair fell down her back in soft curls. She wore a ivy green dress under her jet black cloak- a complete contrast to her fair complexion. Her sapphire blue eyes scanned the scene silently.

Crystal smiled gently as she looked around. Many of the boys gave her a pat on the back, but her eyes searched for someone else. At the back of the crowd, she saw Felix - an approving smile on his lips.

She felt the blush creep up her cheek as she looked down immediately.

_Why does this happen whenever she looked at Felix!_

She took a deep breath and shook her head, before turning towards Pan.

"Happy with the progress, Sir?"

Pan laughed and kept a hand on her shoulder.

"You never disappoint me, Crystal. Saying that I am proud of you would be an understatement."

Crys smiled and bowed lowly.

Pan nodded before turning to face the Lost Boys.

"Boys! Listen up!"

All of them gathered around Pan, rapt.

"It would be fair to say that Crystal has succeeded in her mission with flying colors. We all know that The Captain is not an easy man to take on. But Crys here has proven herself worthy for the task. I think this alone deserves a celebration."

The Boys nodded in approval. None of them had been able to get within a meter of Killian Jones, let alone do him some harm.

"Tomorrow is a special day, Crys. It marks your twentieth anniversary as a Lost Girl. I would like to announce a feast in your honor tomorrow."

Crys blushed faintly as she said, "I really don't think it..."

"Oh come on Crys," moaned Pan as he nonchalantly put a hand on her waist, "Don't deny the Boys a feast. Right?

The boys nodded in approval as she smiled uncomfortably. She attempted to move slightly to her lest but Pan pulled her closer.

He brought his lips down to her ear, smirk playing on his lips, and whispered, "Don't deny me a chance to make you happy Crys."

Pan had a smile on his lips but his eyes were dark.

_Why did he always have to do this._

Crys turned completely red as she turned towards the boys and shrugged her shoulders.

All the Boys cheered on as Pan talked to one of them. Crys, however, was thinking something else. She could feel it._  
_

_Someone had just left the camp in a hurry,_

Her eyes anxiously flashed back to where she had last seen him.

Felix's club lay abandoned on the ground.


	3. Ingratitude

**A/N:**

**Hello Guys!**

**Hope you liked the chappies!**

**Well- More of Pan and Crys here... Hope you like it**

**PS- This one may be kinda long**

**Please do review - It makes my day (Please, pretty please)**

**Thanks!**

* * *

"You sure you just want to stand there Crys? This feast is, after all, for you."

Crys smiled gently as she stepped into the clearing, brushing her hair aside with her hand. The Lost Boys and Pan were sitting on the logs, all eyes fixed on her.

She giggled nervously and said, "Well that isn't uncomfortable at all!"

All the boys laughed with her and Pan smirked. At the back of the group, Felix stared at the clearing in front of him, an almost invisible smile on his lips. Crys sighed and smiled at that.

A smiling Felix wasn't a sight you saw everyday.

Pan stood up, moved to the front of the group and gestured dramatically towards Crys, smiling. The boys all laughed as Crys giggled.

One of the Twins shouted out from the back, "Well- This is supposed to be a party. Right?"

His brother rolled his eyes and completed, "For Crys, you hungry bastard!"

Rufio snickered at the comment as the brothers glared at each other.

Slightly asked," How does everyone feel about a toast to Crys?"

Peter nodded approvingly and said, "Will it and it shall happen."

He waved his hand in the air and a silver glass with wine appeared in everyone's hand. Pan seldom let the Lost ones drink except on some special occasion.

"Show-off," Crys muttered, and Pan chuckled.

He raised the glass and so did all the boys. Pan locked eyes with Crys and said, "A talented warrior, A loyal companion and A person I feel honored to know. To Crys!"

"To Crys!"

All the boys downed the wine in one gulp and started talking to each other. Felix looked at her and raised his glass a bit before drinking it.

Crys finished hers and all the glasses disappeared.

"How do you all feel about a dance before food?"

The boys stood up cheerfully and moved to the center. The music of the Pipes slowly started as the boys started dancing.

Pan moved behind Crys and whispered in her ear,"Dance with me, Lost Girl."

Crys jumped in surprise but nodded hesitantly, taking Pan's hand. Pan led her to the center of the circle as all the boys hooted. All of them stopped dancing, made a circle around them and started clapping with the music.

Pan wrapped his hand around Crystal's waist and started moving slowly. Crys raised her eyebrows- She didn't know Pan could dance so well.

The tune became quicker as Pan moved faster, and Crys moved with him. The boys were clapping at a fast speed now.

She blinked her eyes as her vision became a bit foggy.

_What was going on?_

Pan rested his hands tightly around her waist, pulling her against her chest. Green met Blue as they locked eyes. Crys stared at Pan, transfixed.

The Boys cleared their throats suggestively. Pan's face was very close to her face by now- She could feel his warm breath on her face. Pan's eyes were dark as he stared at her.

Someone ( most probably Rufio) shouted from the back, "Just Kiss already!"

Crys jolted back to her senses, pushing Pan away roughly as the music stopped. All the boy's froze, looking at the couple in front of them.

Crys shivered as she whispered, "Food Time, Boys!"

With a wave of her hand, plates of food appeared and the boys sat down to eat, clearly confused but not saying a word.

She looked at Pan one last time before turning around and storming into the forest without looking at anyone else.

* * *

"What the fuck Pan!"

Crys shouted as she whipped around and stared at Peter, who was looking at her innocently. She blinked her eyes a couple of times. Looks like wine still didn't go down well with her.

"Come on Crys! Don't get so worked up!"

He stretched his arm and wrapped his hand around her wrist, but Crys shook it off roughly.

"Don't you fucking ever touch me again Pan! "

* * *

"I wonder where they are," Nibs asked innocently as he ate his meal.

The boys exchanged uneasy glances- What they had seen did not look too good. Peter Pan didn't like being messed with.

To everyone's surprise, Felix stood up and walked towards the forest- "I guess someone will have to see, right?"

* * *

Crys turned around and started walking in the opposite direction, before she found herself pinned to the tree in front of her.

She gasped as the bark of the tree scratched her cheek. Pan twisted her hand behind her back roughly, making her squirm.

"You see Crys, there are some things I like and there are some things I hate. The thing that bugs me off the ost is Ingratitude!"

Pan spat out the last word with venom in his voice, flipping her around and pressing her against the tree.

"A wave of my hand can make our break a life. It can also change a life. Remember that Crystal Johnson."

Crys whimpered as she saw the darkness and malice in his eyes.

"Before you raise your voice against me, remember who gave it to you."

With those words, Pan waved his hand and suddenly, everything fell silent. Crys looked at pan for a moment, confused. She opened her mouth to say something, but ended up just moving her lips noiselessly.

Pan turned around and walked away with a smirk as her eyes widened with horror. Crys ran behind Pan and fell on the ground, tears in her eyes.

"Saying something dear?"

Crys simply stared at the forest floor as she trembled from head to toe. She looked up and mouthed the words- _I'm sorry._

"Really now Crys?"

Crys nodded, still shaking. Pan cocked his head and examined the girl in front of him.

_She looked so breakable at that moment - Just as Pan wanted her._

He knelt down in front of her and whispered, "Then I guess it is difficult to refuse."

He cupped Crystal's face and kissed her once, roughly, before standing up . Crys broke down crying, one hand clutching her throat as Pan walked away, victorious.

A few meters away, Felix stood, trembling with anger, wishing he had never left the camp to find Pan.


	4. Drunken Mistake

**A/N:**

**Loving the reviews guys! Thank you soo much!**

**Well- Just so you know, in the last chappie, Felix didn't hear what Peter said to Crys. He just saw the kiss. So...**

**Anyways - Here's the next one.**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

Crys made her way through the forest, running towards the beach as fast as she could. Her mind was absolutely blank with shock.

She knew she had pissed Pan off the moment she had shouted at him. She was expecting him to react to it- A hit at the most. But she still couldn't believe he had done this to her.

_Out of all the ways he could have punished her, he chose the one which would break her down the most._

_He dove into her past and pulled out the darkest part of her existence. _

Crys moved into the clearing, fists clenched tightly. The waves of the ocean rolled into the beach gently, as the moonlight fell across her pale face. She moved closer to the water, lost.

Crys sat on a stone in front of her and bowed her head down, a tear gently rolling down her cheek.

"You are such an enigma, Crystal Johnson."

Crys whipped around to see Felix leaning against a tree. She sighed with relief on seeing him but then she saw the look on his face. It was one of fury.

"What do you mean, Felix?"

Felix strode forward and glared, positively glared, at her. When he spoke, there was anger in his voice.

"I've always had a specialty to look right through a person- figure out everything about them.I have been on this island for 80 years and I have figured out each and every person and thing that lives here. I even figured out Peter Pan. Imagine that!"

Crys frowned- This wasn't what Felix was usually like.

She warily asked him, "Felix what's wrong?"

"YOU!" Felix screamed out in frustration, alarming Crys. He narrowed his eyes and hissed, "I have failed to understand your special relationship with Pan!"

* * *

_Felix moved through the forest, looking for Crys and Pan. He didn't have a good feeling about how Crys had reacted to Pan. _

_He walked as he cleared the undergrowth with his club, thinking abut how much further Crys could have gone._

_He stretched his hand to move a couple of vines in front of him, and froze on seeing the sight in front of him._

_Crys was on the forest floor and Pan was in front of her, hand on her shoulder and lips pressed against hers. After a couple of moments, he stood up and walked away, smirking._

_Felix turned around, furious. He had been driven to the verge of insanity, telling himself that there was nothing between Crys and Pan, but this was it._

_This was his breaking point._

* * *

"Felix," Crys spoke slowly, " Pan is my leader just as he is yours. The only relation I share with him is that of loyalty."

The blonde scoffed at those words and looked at brunette. She noticed that he was a bit off-balanced.

Looks like wine didn't suit him either.

Before she could offer him to return to camp, Felix spoke again.

"Then I don't get why you let him boss you around and play with you like a toy."

Crys narrowed her eyes and stood up, a little pissed at the words.

"Don't," she whispered, gritting her teeth. The blonde just seemed to get encouraged by the edge of anger in her voice. He scratched his head, pretending to think.

"What could it possibly be that makes Crystal, the great and powerful, act so week around Pan? Hmm? Oh I know!"

He smiled maniacally as he leaned against his club and spat out, "Maybe Crystal Johnson likes it!"

Crys hissed at the words and took a step forward before pacifying herself a bit.

_Don't-Lost-It!_

The boy in front of her ignored her reaction and said the words that he regretted the second they left his mouth.

_"Maybe Crystal Johnson likes being Pan's slut!"_

The words had barely left his mouth when he found himself slammed against the tree behind him, a dagger at his throat. He looked into the shorter girl's eyes, and was shocked at what he saw.

He had seen Crys when she was angry, sad, happy, pissed- But this was different.

This was murderous rage.

"Don't-Ever-Fucking-Dare-Say-That-Again," Crys spat out every venom-laced word.

Any feelings she had ever had for Felix just vaporized that second as she realized that he was no better than Pan.

Her clenched fist hit his cheek with great force as he fell to the ground. Felix held his cheek and watched her walk away, remorse talking over his brain.

* * *

Pan stood atop Dead Man's peak, smiling as he saw his Lost girl walk away from the scene.

At that moment, Pan felt incredibly indebted to Felix for what he had just done.

With just seven words, Felix had transformed Crystal Johnson to the broken girl he had rescues from the coast of Hamlin.


	5. Striking at the Right Time

**A/N:**

**Well, with Crys incredible pissed, Pan has the perfect opportunity to strike.**

**Let's see what he does...**

* * *

Crys took another arrow out of the quiver and aimed her bow at the target in front of her- an apple on a tree. Her trembling hands and blurred vision weren't helping much.

"Target Practice- Always helped me call down too."

Alarmed, Crys let the arrow go, which hit the base of tree. She turned around to see Pan sitting on a log, looking up at her innocently. Reflexively, Crys took a couple of steps backwards, eyes down.

Pan groaned as he saw her reaction and said, "Come on Crys- You don't have to be scared." Crys bit her lip, still looking down.

"Look Crystal- I got too pissed off," Pan cooed, "I didn't mean to do that. You know how temperamental I can get. Out of all people Crys, you are the only one."

She bit her lip, knowing that Pan's words were nothing but true.

* * *

_"There is No one. Can you believe it, not a single one worthy enough!"_

_Crys looked at Pan, surprised at the anger fit. She had known him for a week now, and it was not like they talked like besties._

_"Still no Lost Boys?"_

_Pan nodded and screamed, "I have searched all realms and not a single one fits the criteria! Why the fuck are they so bloody dumb."_

_Pan punched the tree in front of him with full force, breaking it neatly into trunk fell at the brunette's feet as she looked at Pan, had totally forgotten she wasn't used to his bouts of loneliness induced anger._

_"Shit! I am so sorry Crys!"_

_He touched her cheek gently and whispered, "I am sorry love, but this is what I am."_

_The girl looked up and mumbled, "I understand, Peter."_

* * *

"So, am I forgiven?"

Crys looked up as he cocked his head to one side, grinning apologetically.

_She needed a friend and at that moment, even Peter Pan would do._

"If you promise to never do that again," she said, "Then Yes."

Pan sighed and nodded. He gestured to the space next to him, and Crys obliged and sat down.

"So, why are you here Peter?"

Pan took a deep breath before he tentatively replied, "I was looking for you to apologize and I heard...what...Felix..."

Crys rolled her eyes and said, "Can we please not talk about that! It isn't like I care."

"Well, that's good then," Pan said, "But you know, as my second-in-command..."

Crys scoffed at the words and turned to Pan- "Hold it right there Pan. I am not your second in command- Felix is. EVERYONE knows that!"

Pan raised his eyebrow and said, "Felix is my most loyal friend and lost boy. But he isn't my second in command. If he was, he would be the one with my magic in him, not you."

"You do understand that sounds remotely dirty."

Pan smirked and said, "I was counting on that."

"Bastard!"

"I know!"

Crys nonchalantly moved her hand as the trees swayed gently, in coordination with the movement of her hand. Pan smiled as he admired the beauty of the scene.

"What I was saying," he said gently, "was that I do not want my second-in-command getting hurt. I want you to stay happy, Crys."

The girl smiled and nodded. Pan continued, "I don't want to see you break your heart for someone unworthy."

Crys turned to face Pan, surprised. The trees continued dancing rhythmically.

"I know Felix for longer than I remember Crys. I know everything about him. I've been in is head and I know one thing darling..."

Pan gently held her hand as he completed his sentence, "...It is that Felix doesn't love you, and the fact that he never can."

Crys maintained her poker face but felt her heart break.

It had been a masochistic thing of Crys- Forgiving Felix for everything he did or said. She had been in love with him ever since she had met him. The incident on the beach had reduced her hopes and Pan's words completely destroyed them.

She knew Peter wasn't lying.

"I don't care about him Peter."

With these words, she stood up and walked away and the trees became static again.

_Of course you do, Crystal Isobel Johnson._

Pan gave himself a pat on the back for making the most of the opportunity.

He had struck at the right moment- while the iron was still hot.

_She was his, and no one could take her from him. Not Felix. Not anyone._

* * *

**Suggestions for the future, dearies?**


	6. Closet full of Skeletons

**A/N:**

**Hey Guys! Wassup?**

**Well- I thought that know we have been introduced to Crys, her past should be introduced too...**

**I was thinking of ship names and managed to come up with CrysLix :D**

**Anyways- Check out the chapter dearies**

* * *

The bonfire flickered as Felix stared at it, his face blank.

The Boys would rotate duties and every night, two people would stay awake and guard the knew it was his turn tonight and hadn't even bothered to find out who was going to stay up with him.

The blonde bowed his head as the heat of the fire fell on his face, making him feel slightly drowsy. He shut his eye for a moment, before he heard the sound of approaching footsteps.

Crys stepped into the camp, swinging her crossbow off her shoulder and putting it besides her hammock, along with her quiver of arrows. A faint cut was visible on her right arm as she took a look around the camp. Felix looked at her from the corner of his eyes, and froze when he saw her move towards him.

_She was on guard with him tonight._

Felix stared at the place where Rufio was sleeping, knowing it was he who had made this schedule.

The younger girl neared him, and sat on a log- exactly opposite to Felix. Like him, she also stared at the fire, face devoid of emotions.

The two of them sat like that for about an hour when both of them heard a sound of footsteps. Crys turned to her right and saw Tootles walk over to them, slightly shivering.

Felix frowned, not understanding what was happening, when he saw Crys stretch out her arm to him. Tootles came nearer and sat next to her, burying his face in her cloak, crying. Crys looked at him sympathetically and hugged him tightly, stroking his hair.

"Did you have a nightmare Tootles," she cooed gently, in a gentle voice.

The boy shook his head and mumbled, "I miss my family."

At these words, Felix froze and so did Crys, but the girl simply stroked his hair. She then cupped his face in her hands and gently spoke to him, "Tootles- I can understand what you are feeling but don't ever say that again. Your family is right here, isn't it?"

The boy looked at her for two seconds before nodding and hugging her even more tightly, making her giggle softly.

Felix looked at the scene with a faint smile on his lips. Crystal had always been good at comforting the Lost Boys at times like these, which was something he admired about her.

"Do you ever miss your family Crystal?"

Crys bit her lip at these words as the boy looked up, his eyes meeting her blue ones. She shook her head in a NO, at which the boy gave her a puzzled expression. Felix looked at Crys too, waiting for her answer.

"I don't remember them- They gave me up after I was born. My extended family was honestly not worth missing."

Tootles looked at her sadly, before flashing a smile and saying- "We are here, aren't we Felix?"

_Thanks you Tootles._

Felix nodded as he looked at Crystal, his silver eyes meeting her blue ones. She looked away and turned to look at the fire once again as the scene fell silent. After a couple of minutes, she turned and saw Tootles sleeping, while clutching her cloak in his tiny hands.

Felix closed his eyes, thinking about what Crys had just said. He too, had been abandoned by his parents and knew that such stories don't end well.

Crys closed her eyes as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_"YOU BITCH! HOW DARE YOU!"_

_The man, roughly 40, shouted at the girl in front of him as he clutched his bleeding hand. She was dressed in rags, her brown her tangled and dirty. Her teeth had blood on them from the bite on the man's hand. Her body bore numerous cuts and bruises, but her eyes were full of fire. She was shivering uncontrollably, staring at the man._

_The man eyes her for a moment, before moving forward and pulling her by her hair, making her gasp._

_"Alright then. Don't tell me I didn't warn you," he spat out, and dragged her out of the room by her hair, as she hit him with the little strength she had._

_He threw open the door and dragged her through the village, as people peeked out to see what was going on. He dragged her until he reached the shore of the ocean. A large gathering stood in front of them, looking at them curiously, holding torches and pitchforks in their hands. The man gave her a menacing look and spoke._

_"This town has been plagued by horrifying diseases- our children have died and know we all suffer the same fate. Do you want to know who is responsible for this?__"_

_All the people nodded, looking at pointed an accusing finger towards her._

_"This girl, whom you behold, is the cause. She may look ordinary but behind the pretty face hides a witch."_

_Everyone gasped and backed away with fear. Their faces, were however, full of questions._

_"You want proof?" The man barked, "I'll give you proof. We all know God punishes these gruesome manners. This witch was abandoned by her very mother because of who she was. And God punished her in this way!"_

_He kicked the girl roughly, who cringed in pain and opened her mouth noiselessly. The man shouted at her but she just looked at him, confused, face blank._

_"Do you see what God has done to her?"_

_The townspeople looked at the girl with wide eyes, understanding what the man meant. All the people looked at the teenager with fury and started chanting- "Death for the witch! Death for the witch!"_

_The girl panicked, looking all around as the man strode forward and grabbed her by the neck, dragging her into the water. The chants grew louder but fell upon deaf ears as the man smirked maliciously before pulling the girl down, holding her head underwater._

_She struggled, but no one cared. Her arms and feet flailed erratically as she prayed that this was just another nightmare- but it wasn't. The water slowly filled her lungs as her body started going numb. The shouts were less clearer as the volume slowly decreased._

_She prayed that she at least got a place in heaven, because she sure as hell wasn't surviving this._

_Then suddenly, everything went black._

* * *

**Read it?**

**Then review it!**


	7. Midnight Memories

**A/N:**

**Yo peeps!**

**Elektra- Bringing you your daily dose of Pan :P**

******Well...um...Here's the chap!**

* * *

Felix looked at Tootles, sleeping as he hugged Crystal's arm, who too was asleep. They both looked so peaceful at that moment. Felix took a moment to reminisce about his life prior to Neverland.

_He was the eldest of three siblings. Their mother died after giving birth to his youngest sister and his father had become a drunkard. Every night, he would come back and vent all his frustration on his only son- Felix. His sisters would scream as he flogged him with his belt, or anything he could lay his hands on. He had nearly killed him one day, and that is when Pan had come for him._

His thoughts were disrupted as his eyes fell on Crys. Her face was contorted in an expression on pain and her breath was fast. Her pupils moved rapidly beneath her eyelids. Countless bad nights he had experienced told Felix is was a bad nightmare.

Cautiously Felix stretched his arm and gently poked the girl. Her eyes flew open as she backed violently, shaking. She looked at Felix, stupefied, before standing up and practically running out of the camp, leaving Felix stunned.

* * *

"Truth or dare?"

Rufio bit his lip before proclaiming , "Truth!"

Everyone raised their eyebrows as Slightly leaned forward and asked, "Ever fantasized about a boy Rufio? I mean..REALLY fantasized."

All the eyes turned towards Rufio as he turned red. HE knew that it was no good lying- Pan would know it instantly.

"Um..Yes."

Everybody fake-coughed and looked at the boy with surprise. Meanwhile, Felix spun the bottle again. It landed on Slightly. Rufio gave him a devilish grin before asking, "Wildest thing you ever did?"

Crys glared at them as she put her hands over Tootles' ears and shouted- "Five year old here guys! Mind the language."

Rufio rolled his eyes as Slightly took the moment to spin the bottle, much to the disappointment of Rufio. Pan watched the scene, amused, and chuckled when the bottle landed on Crys, the other end pointing towards Rufio. Crys groaned and looked up, cocking her eyebrows.

"Go ahead," she muttered, knowing that Rufio was going to make it extremely awkward for her.

"Have you ever slept with Pan?"

Crystal's eyes widened as she put her hands on Tootles' ears again and death-glared Rufio. All eyes were on Crys now, and she couldn't help but turn a little red.

Rufio saw her blush and said, "I take that to be a yes?"

"Of course not! The answer is no!"

"Quit lying- That's impossible."

"Ask Pan!"

Rufio turned to Peter and so did Crys. Pan looked at the eager expression on Rufio's face, which mimicked the look on the other boys's faces. Felix's stare was dead-pan as usual and Crystal was death-glaring him. He weighed his options.

"She's not lying, Rufio."

The boy groaned and looked at Pan, "Seriously Peter! Not what I expected. I thought..."

Pan smirked as Crys stared at Rufio until he looked down. The game continued for a few more hours, when Pan interrupted them.

"There is something I want to tell you all. I have to leave tonight for mainland- some work to do. I'll be back by tomorrow night and until then, I want full guard on the camps. Hook is circling the island, so I want all of you to do whatever you wish during the day, but go to the underground camp at night."

Slightly asked, "What about this camp?"

Pan nodded and said, "This camp is extremely important for us, which s why I will put my most trusted friends here- _**Felix and Crystal.**_"

Felix looked at him, stunned, as Crystal gave him a threatening look. Pan ignored it and walked away.

* * *

"Pan- A word with you please!"

The boy turned around to see a fuming Crystal staring at him.

"Do you want Felix's blood on your hands?"

Pan cocked his eyebrow and threw his hands in the air, "Calm down tiger!"

"I am not staying there with him! Why can't you put Rufio there or something! Don't give me that look- I am not staying there!"

"Aw come on C- It is just on night. Besides- I thought this was the least you could do after what i did for you!"

The girl turned to him, confused- "And what is that Pan?"

"I didn't tell Rufio that you lied," Pan whispered seductively, putting emphasis on the last word.

Crys blushed and bit her lip nervously, mumbling, "I didn't lie."

"Didn't you, flower?"

"Technically," stated Crys, "I said the truth."

"Oh I bet you did darling," mocked Pan.

"Shut Up Pan!"

The boy smiled and asked, "So you'll stay?"

"Does it look like I have any other option. I _owe_ you that much, apparently."

Saying this, she walked away, cheeks red, mentally cursing Rufio for having brought up the topic _years _ later.

"You're welcome," shouted Pan, as he looked at the back of the girl, still smirking.

"That was one good night, wasn't it?"

* * *

***Ahem Ahem* Crys and *Ahem* Pan ;)**

**Read it?**

**Then review it!**


End file.
